La Cacería
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: -eres una mutante y una asesina!-... no podrás regresar con tu hermano-... -ya encontraron donde están Marina y Anaís-... -lo mejor es que cambie de identidad-...


Anya: primero que nada

Ahyma: Este fic es un MULTI Crossover

Anya: bastante extenso

Ahyma: la zona principal donde estará será obviamente en Reyearth

Anya: aunque próximamente, también aparecerá en las secciones de cada una de las series empleadas

Ahyma: y bueno, antes de que otra cosa ocurra, AL FIC!

Anya: ahora si lo creo necesario, Ninguna Serie Empleada aquí, es mía solo algunos personajes, nacidos en las zonas más oscuras de mi mente

Lucy, dame esa cosa!-exigió el hombre frente a ella con una botella en mano

no, Satoru, no me separes de el!-suplico la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos tirada en el piso

cállate!-le contestó soltando una bofetada que la tumbo de lleno contra el suelo-si tanto te interesa recodarlo, vamos, a ver si lo recuerdas conmigo-le dijo levantándola de los cabellos y lanzándola contra el sillón

no, Satoru-suplico ella cuando lo vio como poco a poco se deshacía de sus ropas

supongo, que ya lo has hecho con el ¿no?-recrimino mientras se abría los pantalones

no, eso es mentira, yo no he hecho nada malo, Satoru-sollozó ella mientras intentaba alejarse de aquel frente a el aun aferrándose al medallón

y tu crees que yo me voy a creer eso?-contestó con furia-si de seguro, a el le has dejado hacer contigo lo que ha querido, por eso lo defiendes tanto-le recrimino siseando sus palabras mientras hacia que ella lo encarara jalándola de los cabellos

Satoru, por favor, ya basta-suplicaba ella mientras intentaba empujarlo lejos de ella sin mucho éxito

si te gusta lo que te haga el, seguro que te gustara lo que te haré yo-le contestó con sorna al momento de tomar la playera que ella llevaba puesta y arrancarla sin piedad alguna

no, por favor!-gritó al momento abrazándose así misma para intentar ocultar su recién desnudo cuerpo

de que te escondes!-le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la jalaba para descubrir lo que ocultaba-seguro que el ha visto tu cuerpo muchísimas veces!-le grito empujándola y arrancándole la falda que traía

No Satoru, Basta!-gritó y el sillón se incendió

ahhhh!-gritó el quemándose las manos y parte del cuerpo-maldición!-gritó el para voltear a ver a una intacta Lucy-eres una mutante!-gritó mientras tomaba una espada

no, Satoru!-gritó ella en el momento, en el que lo veía acercarse con la espada

ahora entiendo, fue tu culpa, Cameo y Maciel murieron por tu culpa!-le recriminó mientras tomaba posición de combate y la embestía por lo que ella lo evadió y el termino contra el sillón que hacía instantes estaba en llamas

basta! Satoru, no soy lo que dices!-contestó ella entre triste e indignada por lo dicho por su hermano

claro que si, eres una asesina!-le gritó para después volverse a abalanzar contra ella mientras ella volvió a evadir el ataque y al ver que la espada se terminaba incrustando contra la pared ella tomo un jarrón que se encontraba cerca estrellándolo contra la cabeza de su atacante a lo que este cayó inconsciente, pronto ella tomo el teléfono y marco un número

¿An?-preguntó sollozando

por favor, necesito que vengas por mi, antes de que despierte Satoru-repuso iniciando su llanto

si, te espero, pero por favor, date prisa-suplico para después cortar la llamada y salir disparada con rumbo a su habitación, al entrar, tomo algunas cosas que metió en una maleta, se puso ropa y tomo otra más para empacarla, una vez termino, tomo todo lo que pudiera tener de valor sentimental y monetario y salió de la casa fijándose antes de que su hermano siguiera inconsciente

Lucy!-le llamo una joven al estacionar su camioneta justo frente a ella, una joven de su estatura, cabello largo azul oscuro y ojos violetas

An!-gritó ella aferrándose a la joven que la recibió sin más en sus brazos

ven, vamonos-le dijo una vez la sintió más tranquila recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelirroja-vamos, sube-le dijo señalando la camioneta mientras ella tomaba la maleta y abría la puerta del copiloto y la puerta de atrás de ese lado colocando allí la maleta mientras la de ojos rojos se colocaba en el sitió que le habían dispuesto

ahora me dirás que sucedió-dijo la de ojos violáceos sentándose frente a ella

Satoru…-fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a llorar, por lo que su acompañante se paro para acercarse a ella y abrazarla en un gesto consolador

¿Qué te hizo tu hermano?-preguntó la de cabello azulino

estaba ebrio y me intentó violar-respondió sollozando y aferrándose a la joven que la abrazaba con cariño

¿Por qué?-se sorprendió la joven separándose levemente de ella sin soltarla de su abrazó

estaba aferrada a mi amuleto, y me oyó cuando pedí ver aunque sea una ultima vez a Latís, estaba ebrio y me dijo que, porque quería verlo con tantas ansias, que si acaso era porque el ya me había tomado y extrañaba que me mirara desnuda o que tocara mi cuerpo-contestó ella llorando sin notar el brilló de angustia e ira en los ojos violetas-después de eso, se comenzó a desnudar y me arranco la ropa, me asuste demasiado y no logre controlar mis emociones, solo quería que se alejara de mi y entonces…-…

déjame adivinar-suspiro la peliazul-apareció fuego de la nada-a lo que la otra asintió-la verdad no te culpo, no fue tu culpa, pero debo suponer que el te llamó "mutante"-habló ella en un gestó de desagrado al termino

no solo eso, sino que me culpo de la muerte de Maciel y Cameo-susurró ella conteniendo sus ganas de llorar

desde que murieron tus hermanos, tu hermano se ha convertido en un verdadero monstruo-habló ella sin callar sus pensamientos

no le digas así-lo defendió la pelirroja

Lucy, un hermano no se comporta de ese modo-se molestó la de cabello azul

estaba ebrio-contestó la aludida

y por eso te tenía que hacer lo que te hizo?-ironizó la joven de ojos violetas-te humillo e intento arrebatarte algo muy preciado, porque estoy segura que insistió en que le entregaras tu medallón-dijo ella levantándose verdaderamente molesta-lo ves, te has quedado callada, eso quiere decir que si lo volvió a intentar-se molestó aun más a lo que siguió un profundo silencio-bueno ya olvídalo-suspiró al ver las mejillas de su compañera cubiertas de lagrimas-pero una cosa es segura, Lucy-le dijo tomando sus manos-no podrás regresar con tu hermano-…

¿Qué!-se espantó ella encarando a la persona frente a sí

escucha, yo se que solo querías quedarte conmigo hasta que tu hermano se tranquilizara, pero, tu hermano ahora sabe que tienes poderes mágicos, si tu regresas el te entregara y lo único que será de ti es que te convertirás en un conejillo de indias o te encerraran de por vida o en el mejor de los casos te venderán para un coleccionista o simplemente un circo de cosas raras y la verdad, yo no voy a permitir eso-dijo mirándola a los ojos con completa sinceridad y seriedad

An, yo…-comenzó intentando objetar algo

sabes, que lo que digo es verdad, Lucy-dijo ella tomando su mejilla-no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti, desde que murieron tus hermanos, Satoru no te ha dejado vivir y tu no has querido abandonarlo, ya viste lo que te puede hacer, es mejor que lo dejes, si el no quiere la ayuda de nadie, tiene dos opciones o toparse contra pared y darse cuenta de su estupidez o seguir como va directo a su autodestrucción-habló ella sentándose al lado de la pelirroja, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros mientras su mano libre tomaba las de la joven cabizbaja

Ohayou Anami-dijo la pelirroja al salir de la habitación

Ohayou Lucy!-contestó la de cabello azul frente a la estufa

huele rico-mencionó la recién llegada al acercarse

hablando, se me olvidaba decirte, ya encontraron donde están Marina y Anaís!-dijo la ojiviolacea sonriente

¿en serio?-preguntó sorprendida y entrecortada la pelirroja

Marina, esta ahora en Francia y Anaís esta en Grecia, según lo que encontró Kanon, Marina esta estudiando, para ser chef profesional y Anaís simplemente fue llevada a vivir allá, parece ser que la familia de Anaís descubrió sus poderes y la han mantenido oculta, y en cuanto a la familia de Marina todavía no lo saben-contestó a la pregunta tacita en los ojos de su acompañante

entonces están bien-suspiro con alegría la pelirroja

si, mmmm este espagueti esta quedando muy bueno-dijo probando un poco

por cierto, es mucho espagueti ¿no crees?-habló notando el exceso de comida si uno suponía que solo desayunarían dos

no, siempre y cuando consideres que Kanon, quedo de venir a desayunar hoy y si lo conozco tan bien como lo conozco no…-fue interrumpida por el timbre-viene solo-… u.uU…

jeje… yo abro la puerta-habló divertida Lucy dirigiéndose hacía la entrada mientras la otra servía todo

oh, vaya, Lucy, hacía mucho que no te veía-sonrió abrazándola un hombre alto de cabellos largo de un color azul y ojos del mismo color aunque un tanto más claros

hola Kanon, veo que vienen ambos-sonrió notando a un joven igual a el otro, aunque su cabello parecía ser un tanto más oscuro y su expresión más seria

me alegra verte Lucy-dijo el aludido de forma más educada

a mi también, pasen-dijo a lo que ambos entraron y ella cerró la puerta

y la loca de Anami?-dijo el de cabello más claro mientras veía en la mesa los cuatro platos listos

aquí estoy, y no me digas loca, que el único zafado que conozco es Seiya-reprocho la de cabello azulino-hola Saga-saludó al otro que se encontraba detrás

hola Anami, Zaori te manda saludos-habló mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a su igual y las dos jóvenes se sentaban frente a ellos

y como van las relaciones maritales, Saga, sigues teniendo que ponerle correa a Kanon para que no se vaya hacia donde vea un trasero o una cara bonita-reprocho ella haciendo una pausa mientras comía

oye!-reprochó el aludido

me temo que si-dijo Lucy uniéndose a la broma y consiguiendo una leve carcajada por parte del de cabello más oscuro

debo admitir que Saga es un celoso pero yo no me voy con el primer bombón que veo-se defendió el de cabello claro

no sería tan celoso si tus ojos no se concentran en otro que no fuera yo-le reprochó aquel a su lado con claro gestó de "no te mordiste la lengua?"

y quien dice que yo los tomo en serio hermanito-repuso este de inmediato lanzándose a apresar los labios de su igual en un beso voraz

sabes creo que tenías razón An-habló divertida Lucy una ves ambos se separaron

lo ves te lo dije-repuso siguiéndola la peliazul

¿ahora de que hablan ustedes dos?-se extraño Kanon un tanto agitado por el beso

de que puedes ser el más atrevido de los dos-comenzó Lucy sonriente

pero definitivamente, el que lleva las riendas es Saga-habló ahora, An

y por lo tanto-insistió de nuevo Lucy

se saca por deducción-completó An

tu eres el uke-sonrió con sorna Lucy

y Saga es el seme-finalizó An, consiguiendo un fuerte sonrojo en el de cabellos claros y un rostro un tanto avergonzado del de cabello más oscuro

que te hizo tu hermano esta vez-preguntó el hombre de cabellos oscuros

Saga, no quiero hablar de eso-contestó cambiando su expresión alegre por una más seria y triste la pelirroja

Lucy, ya deja de defender a tu hermano-se exaspero el de cabellos más claros

es que no entienden!-se exaltó la aludida-por mucho que el me intente violar o que me llame mutante sigue siendo mi hermano!-gritó en un arranque, para después notar los rostros impresionados de los chicos, lo que le hizo notar su error

así, que lo descubrió-habló Saga saliendo más rápido de la impresión que su igual

espera Saga-le llamo el otro-¿Cómo es eso, de que intento violarte?-repuso Kanon

Satoru, la encontró con el medallón y le exigió que se lo entregara, y en su estado-comenzó a hablar An

entiéndase por ebrio-completo Kanon, para que An continuara

exactamente, humillo e insulto a Lucy para intentar violarla, Lucy se asusto y termino mostrando su aura de fuego y obviamente te supondrás el resto-concluyó la peliazul suponiendo que su amiga no diría absolutamente nada

comprendo, lo mejor es que cambie de identidad-habló seriamente Saga

en ese caso yo me encargo, le conseguiré papeles que la notificaran como tu hermana An, y de ese modo ella estará más segura, en cuanto a una fotografía o algo, creo que lo mejor es que cualquier cosa al respecto, que pueda tener Satoru para identificar a Lucy como su hermana sea absolutamente eliminada o recogida-habló ahora el segundo enseriando su expresión

eso mismo pensaba yo, pero ya me encargue, no creo que le ayude mucho a Lucy que las eliminemos, pero ahora ten por seguro que están seguras, todas las fotografías identificaciones y demases que pudieran delatarla están en su habitación-sonrió satisfecha la ojiviolacea señalando una puerta

se preocupan demasiado-dijo en un tono derrotado la pelirroja que solo escuchaba los planes que ideaban los tres para mantenerla alejada del ultimo de sus hermanos

no, solo somos precavidos, tu sabes que en estos tiempos en los que cualquier guerrero es considerado mutante hay que ser sumamente precavidos a menos de que quieras acabar como acabo el caballero de unicornio-recrimino seria la joven de cabellos azulados

ya me han contado esa historia y ciertamente no quiero acabar así, tenlo por seguro, a quien le gustaría ser examinado en pruebas que acaban literalmente con tu vida-suspiro sabiendo que ellos tenían razón

me alegra que entiendas que esto es solo por tu bien, Lucy-dijo Kanon recuperando la sonrisa que había perdido durante la conversación

lo que si quiero, no, más bien exijo es que me dejen saber de mi hermano y de vez en cuando verlo aunque sea de lejos-hablo seria Lucy dando a entender tácitamente que seria como ella quisiera

muy bien, lo veras, a una distancia prudente y supervisada por mi-habló An

y yo me encargare de brindarte cualquier información que quieras sobre Satoru-acepto Kanon

aunque ahora que lo pienso, Satoru, sabe donde vives An?-pregunta Saga con seriedad

no, nunca le diría a esa bestia donde vivo, menos sabiendo que este era o es, el único refugio seguro para Lucy-repuso con indignación y molestia bien fingidas

y ahora tenemos que pensar en un nombre y un apellido-dijo Kanon con pose pensativa

Kanon, en serio eres tu-habló An

¿a que te refieres?-se extraño el mencionado

porque estas pensando-contestó Lucy por la aludida ambas señalándolo con gesto de sorpresa

se nota que te conocen-sonrió divertido el de cabello más oscuro

SAGA-se indigno el "acusado"

bueno, bueno, yo digo, que no habría problema en que tuviera mi apellido, ahora, que con lo del nombre las cosas son distintas-dijo An enseriándose un poco

¿hablas en serio?-se sorprendió Lucy

si te refieres al apellido, claro que si-sonrió la aludida

Arigatou!-dijo entusiasmada Lucy abrazando con euforia a la peliazul

OK, OK, ya entendí-dijo la "asfixiada" perdiendo color

oye, Lucy, quieres un consejo-le dijo Kanon con gesto extraño

¿Cuál?-preguntó ella solo encarándolo sin soltar a su compañera

suéltala antes de que muera-completo Saga por lo que la pelirroja miro que la joven a quien tenía en brazos, a la que poco le faltaba para que su rostro se tornara del color de su cabellos

hay… este… bueno yo…-intentaba decir algo sumamente avergonzada después de liberar a su amiga

creo… creo que ya se…-intentaba decir algo la otra entre sus intentos de llevar oxigeno a su cuerpo que no se lo pedía sino se lo EXIGIA-ya se… porque tu… te encargabas del doyo y no… alguno de tus hermanos-concluyo aun intentando reponer su respiración a una normal, sin notar que sus palabras consiguieron un súbito rojo centellante que asemejaba al del cabello de la aludida

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-escucharon a los dos hombres reírse con ganas provocando que la cara de la pelirroja alcanzara un color prácticamente de jitomate

Anya: hasta aquí por hoy

Ahyma: esperemos que les guste

Anya: simpática, y pues, no se vayan a espantar por las futuras intervenciones, osease por donde más pueda aparecer este fic

Ahyma: no me lo quiero imaginar

Anya: aunque un adelanto es el siguiente, tienen artículos, la serie fue destrozada en estados unidos, tiene un juego de cartas que genera millones al año y tiene tantos fans como podría tenerlos DBZ

Ahyma: que explicita

Anya: yare, yare, bueno, JA NE!


End file.
